A Grief Dissonance
by Dark Runa
Summary: Summary: "Aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Di manapun aku berada, aku akan tetap jadi manusia yang patuh. Karena terlalu patuh itulah aku jadi mudah cepat dilupakan orang lain. Di rumah maupun di sekolah, aku ini seperti udara saja. Keberadaanku tidak diakui. Kau takkan mengerti perasaanku." "Kalau kau udara, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, dong."AU, Yaoi, BL, Copy-Paste, OOC,dll


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Grief Dissonance © Mutsuki Toyama**

**Editor © Black Devil**

**Author © Dark Runa **

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: SASUNARU

Warning: AU, Yaoi, BL, Copy-Paste, OOC, typo, dll

Summary: "Aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Di manapun aku berada, aku akan tetap jadi manusia yang patuh. Karena terlalu patuh itulah aku jadi mudah cepat dilupakan orang lain. Di rumah maupun di sekolah, aku ini seperti udara saja. Keberadaanku tidak diakui. Kau takkan mengerti perasaanku." "Kalau kau udara, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, dong. Kau bisa bernapas, kau juga hangat… Jantungmu pun berdetak. Kau ini bukanlah udara, bukan begitu?" Naruto menghela napas. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke…"

* * *

Oke all, sebelum gw mulai ni cerita gw mau ngasih peringatan dulu.

A Grief Dissonance **asli bukan milik gw**, tapi milik seorang komikus dengan penname Mutsuki Toyama.

Gw tau ini bisa di bilang plagiat, tapi sebenernya kaga niat kayak gitu koq. Gw ni Cuma suka aja ama karyanya yang~ yah, gitu deh. Unik dan juga menarik mungkin?

Ya, sebagai tambahan aja. Gw ni orang nya paling suka banget ngerubah cerita orang (baik alur ato pun carakter) sesuai keinginan gw. Tapi Cuma dalam pikiran gw aja koq, ngak gw copy kayak cerita ini.

yah, sekarang sih terserah kalian masih pengen baca ni cerita or ngak. And jaga sekali-kali kepikiran kalo gw ni orang yang kaga bertanggung jawab karna udah ngecopy cerita orang. Karna gw udah nulis tu disclaimer sesuai kenyataannnya(?)

Ni cerita gw persembahin buat **FID#4** , and juga hari spesial or sial (menurut pandangan masing-masing orang) gw .

Oh, ya. Ngak lupa ucapan terimakasih buat Black Devil yang udah bantu ge ngedit ni cerita yang awalnya ancur banget jadi bisa di baca. Gw anggap ni sabagai hadiah dari buat gue deh #dilemparbakiak.

Khekhekhe,, awas aja kalo lu balik. Bakal gw suguhin(?) tugas segunung :p #plak

Oke all, bagi yang masih pengen baca silahkan aja, kalo mau ngeflame boleh koq. Asal jangan panggil gw plagiat (A:lah? Aslinya lu kan emang ngecopy cerita orang. Me: urusai #lempar pentungan)

* * *

**Dark Runa **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Teman kalian yang selalu diopname karena asma itu, Uzumaki Naruto, mulai minggu depan akan kembali masuk kelas." ujar salah seorang guru dengan masker yang dengan setia menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Baiklah… Sekarang aku akan mengabsen kalian," ucapnya, pasrah.

"Hadir,"

"Yamanaka?"

"Eh, hadir!

'Nama itu…'

"Uchiha?"

'…sudah sepuluh kali kutulis,'

"He, tidak ada jawaban? Tidak hadir, ya? UCHIHA!"

"Ng, hadir!"

.

**Dark Runa **

**.  
**

17.58, toilet perempuan.

"Jangan sampai kaulaporkan ini pada guru, U-CHI-HA!" Pemilik dari rambut merah muda yang tergerai dengan lembut itu, Haruno Sakura, terlihat menyeramkan ketika ia membentak pemuda berambut spikedi depannya.

"Hmm, apa kita tutup saja mulutnya, ya? Hihihi," tambah perempuan lainnya dengan rambut pirang pucat sepunggung, Shion. Mata dengan iris kelabunya itu tampak berkilat-kilat.

"Biar dia nggak cerewet, iya 'kan?" ujar perempuan yang satunya ̶ dengan rambut pirang diikat ke belakang dan poni tail yang menutupi sebelah matanya ̶ Yamanaka Ino ̶ menambahkan.

Pemuda yang tadi dibentak ̶ Uchiha Sasuke, hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan-ucapan para gadis di depannya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kepala dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap menyembul dari balik ketiga gadis itu.

'Jduk!'

Pemilik kepala tadi ̶ Kankurou ̶ mendorong Sasuke hingga pemilik mata onyx itu jatuh terduduk.

"Cih, lagi-lagi kalian melakukannya…" ucap Kankuro kepada tiga siswi tadi sambil mengambil ember bekas pel yang ada di dekat kakinya. Ketiganya hanya mendengus pelan begitu mendengar ucapan itu.

"Kalian nggak boleh menindasnya begitu, dong! Sasuke-chan 'kan anak yang baik, karena itu ̶ " Dengan santainya Kankuro menenteng ember dengan tangannya dan…

'Byuuur!'

…mengguyur Sasuke dengan air dari ember bekas pel tersebut.

Suara tawa pun mulai menggema di tempat itu.

Suara tawa yang cukup besar itu ̶ "HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? CEPAT PULANG!" Seorang guru berkacamata bulat tampak berlari dari kejauhan, seakan membentak angin karena tiga dari empat 'penghuni toilet' itu sudah lenyap begitu saja.

Sasuke hanya diam, berdiri sambil mengusap wajahnya dari air dengan punggung tangannya, dan berlalu begitu saja menuju kelasnya.

.

18.30, Konoha.

Awan-awan hitam tampak menutupi langit malam, menambah gelapnya malam hari di Kota Konoha. Sasuke tampak berjalan sendirian dalam diam dengan ekspresi datar khasnya.

'Tes, tes….'

Merasakan sesuatu yang menetes dan mengenai wajahnya, ia pun mendongak dan ̶

'Zhaaa…'

̶ dan dengan cepat berubah menjadi hujan deras yang kemudian mengguyur tubuhnya yang memang sejak awal sudah basah.

"…"

Di tengah hujan itu, sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar suara dari sebelah kirinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih tengah terduduk di tengah hujan dengan mata memandang lurus ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan sambil menghampiri kucing tersebut.

"…Miaow,"

"Suaramu kecil sekali? Kau lapar, iya 'kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil mengangkat kucing itu dan memperhatikannya, lekat. "Hn. Ayo, kita pulang ke rumahku. Rasanya membosankan kalau hanya berdua dengan ibu." ajaknya datar sambil merangkul kucing tersebut dengan tangan kirinya.

.

**Dark Runa **

**.  
**

19.00, kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke's POV.

Seperti biasanya, aku mengucapkan kata "Aku pulang," setiap kali memasuki rumah. Dan seperti biasanya pula, tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari kata yang baru saja kulontarkan.

"Ibu? Di mana kau?" ̶ Sekali lagi, tidak ada tanggapan.

Ibu memang tidak pernah mempedulikan anaknya. Ayah juga, jarang pulang dan sifatnya pun kurang lebih begitu. Keduanya sama saja, tidak ada bedanya. Mereka lebih mementingkan urusan mereka masing-masing daripada mempedulikan anaknya, apalagi hanya untuk menjawab atau menyambut kepulanganku.

Dari dalam, aku dapat mendengar suara tawa menggoda ibu yang samar. Kali ini, lelaki seperti apa yang bermain dengannya? Aku tidak tahu, dan tak mau tahu.

Yang pasti, dia tidak akan membalas salamku. Jadi, lebih baik aku masuk ke kamar dan memberi kucing ini selembar handuk dan susu daripada terus menunggu dan berharap ada yang membalas salamku.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku, pelan. Dengan segera, aku pun menyodorkan semangkuk susu ke arah kucing berbalut handuk itu yang dalam hitungan detik habis tanpa sisa.

"Cih. Apa mereka lupa bahwa mereka itu sudah berkeluarga?" Aku kembali menyodorkan mangkuk susu kedua dan memerhatikan kucing itu, kosong. "Mereka tidak peduli. Hn, mungkin mereka juga sudah melupakan cara mendidik anaknya."

End of Sasuke's POV.

.

**Dark Runa **

**.  
**

01.10.

Sasuke mengenakan jaketnya asal dan langsung pergi ke luar rumah, meninggalkan seekor kucing yang tengah tidur dengan pulas di sudut kamarnya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang ̶ kawasan kumuh pinggir kota. Ia terus berjalan menuju salah satu bangunan. Dibukanya pintu bangunan itu, dan ia pun menuruni tangga menuju ruangan yang terdapat di ruang bawah tanah.

'Kriek…'

Dari dalam tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang diikat setengah dengan poni menutupi mata kanannya yang terluka. "Sasuke,"

"Kali ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, menyeringai.

'Malam ini pun sepertinya menyenangkan.'

.

.

.

Sekelompok remaja tampak tengah berlari di kegelapan malam. Mereka berhenti dan kemudian berkumpul di depan sebuah gedung kosong.

'Beban yang terus bertambah dan menumpuk itu membuatku tidak tenang dan tak bisa beristirahat. Setiap hari aku butuh pelampiasan.'

Mereka tengah membawa botol-botol dengan api yang menyala dari semua mulut botol. Segera, mereka melemparkan semuanya ke arah gedung kosong itu dan ̶

'JDEEER!'

'Karena itu, aku lupa diri dan banyak melakukan hal buruk. Hanya itu… yang dapat membuatku melupakan semua hal negatif yang menimpaku,'

Api menyala dan mulai membakar gedung kosong itu dengan liar. Para remaja tadi pun tertawa senang sambil meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan ekspresi puas.

'Ya, dengan melakukan semua ini…'

.

.

.

"Ahaha~" Suigetsu tampak tertawa sendiri bagaikan orang gila di sudut ruangan.

"Suigetsu, kau kebanyakan, tuh." ucap Kabuto, merasa terganggu.

"Tadi 'kan sudah kubilang, jangan biarkan dia menghisap lagi! Kebanyakan, 'kan." timpal Hidan sambil menghidupkan pematik apinya. "Geez, hentikan dia!" lanjutnya kesal sambil memberikan pematik api itu pada Sasori yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ng, Sasuke, kau tidak pulang? Bagaimana kalau ibumu khawatir?" tanya Deidara sambil memain-mainkan rambut pirangnya.

Sasori terkekeh pelan. "Tenang saja," timpalnya sambil menghisap rokok. "kau ada atau tidak ada di rumah itu sama saja, 'kan." lanjutnya sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke atas.

"…"

"Kau ingin melupakan hal-hal yang buruk, 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sasori sambil menawarkan rokoknya.

Sasuke tetap terdiam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Dan tak lama, Sasuke pun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Sasori dan menghisap rokok yang ada di tangan lelaki berambut merah itu.

Semua diam dan memperhatikan.

"Aah, dia mau nge-fly!" ucap Deidara, memecah keheningan. "Huh, anak nakal…" Seringaian kecil pun menghiasi wajahnya.

.

Mereka semua diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Ruangan itu disesaki oleh asap rokok yang menguar.

Sasuke tidur terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Kedua onyx-nya memandang lurus ke atas.

"Lihat, sudah ada efeknya." ucapnya, merasakan sensasi nyaman. Semua diam, masih sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri.

"Aku ini sudah mati. Tidak ada yang tahu dan tidak ada yang menyadari… sampai tubuhku membusuk."

.

**Dark Runa **

**.  
**

06.00, atap sekolah.

Tampak Sasuke tengah duduk santai sambil menulis sesuatu di atap sekolah dekat pagar pembatas.

"Dan…" Ia terhenti ketika ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

'Oh iya, katanya mulai hari ini dia masuk kelas. Dia sudah lama tidak masuk, pasti aneh rasanya kembali ke sekolah.' batin Sasuke sambil menutup buku absen di tangannya dan lalu berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu menuju ke bawah.

.

Koridor sekolah tampak sepi, hanya segelintir siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang. Ya, hari masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah. Sangat aneh jika koridor berdesakkan, bukan?

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar gumaman kecil ̶ atau, senandung? ̶ dari salah satu kelas.

"Hmm, hmm~ hm…" Ya, itu dia.

'Ada yang bersenandung…' pikir Sasuke, terdiam di depan pintu kelas. 'Hn, siapa itu?'

Sesosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tengah duduk di atas meja paling belakang sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Merasa ada seseorang yang mendekat, pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, hingga mata sapphire-nya bertabrakan dengan sepasang mata onyx.

Hening.

"Uzu… maki?" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Pemilik dari yang namanya barusan disebut masih belum membuka mulut. "… Selamat pagi!" sapanya pada Sasuke dengan cengiran khas yang terpampang di antara tiga guratan halus di atas wajahnya yang manis itu.

"P-pagi," balas Sasuke begitu ia merasakan debaran halus di hatinya.

.

.

.

Pelajaran di kelas sudah dimulai sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dan sejak itu pula pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto menatap lekat Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan tatapan risih sang Uchiha.

"Ck, anak aneh." gerutu Sasuke sedikit kesal.

.

**Dark Runa **

.

"TAHAN DIA!" perintah Kankuro pada Sai an Kiba yang tengah menahan tubuh Sasuke yang telungkup di atas lantai marmer toilet yang dingin.

"Jangan melawan! Aku akan membuat ukiran yang keren," ucapnya sambil menarik kerah baju Sasuke ke samping hingga memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus yang dapat membuat para gadis di belakang Kankuro gigit jari dan melihatnya dengan tatapan iri.

Kankuro pun mulai menorehkan luka berbentuk sebuah tulisan pada pundak Sasuke menggunakan cuter.

"Geez, kenapa darahnya tidak keluar secara bersamaan, sih!" gerutu Kankoro, kesal.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam tak menampakkan reaksi apapun, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang ̶ mungkin dikarenakan posisinya sekarang adalah membelakangi mereka.

"Cih, membosankan. Padahal kukira dia akan menangis," ucap Kankuro datar sambil memasang ekspresi bosan. Ia membuang cuter-nya dan dengan santai berlalu sambil menyebarkan suara gema dari tawanya bersama yang lain. Mereka meninggalkan Sasuke dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari luka di pundaknya.

Mereka tak menyadari bahwa sendaritadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari tangga di samping toilet…

Setelah mereka tak tampak, sosok yang daritadi menyaksikan kelakuan mereka ̶ Naruto ̶ segera melesat menuju toilet. Di sana ia melihat Sasuke tengah duduk tersandar dengan penampilan yang kacau.

Naruto terpaku, sampai akhirnya mata sapphire itu menangkap sosok benda panjang dan berkilat tajam di tangan kanan Sasuke. Tangan putih yang menggenggam cuter itu terangkat sampai sebatas leher. Ia mendekatkan ujung mata pisaunya ke arah kulitnya ̶ mencoba untuk mengakhiri rasa sakit, sampai ̶

"Jangan!" pekik Naruto diiringi sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda di hadapannya, berniat untuk menahannya. "Nanti… sakit."

Sasuke hanya diam, menatap tajam pemilik sapphire itu dengan dingin. "Bukan kau yang kesakitan, 'kan!" bentaknya sambil menepis tangan Naruto. Ia bangkit dan langsung pergi, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari pemuda pirang itu.

.

**Dark Runa **

**.  
**

Gumpalan asap hitam tampak menutupi langit malam kota Konoha.

'Groooor…'

Dari arah distrik satu tampak cahaya merah membara tengah melahap sebuah rumah. Di sana, ada banyak warga yang berkumpul untuk melihat.

"Lagi-lagi kebakaran,"

"Petugas pemadam kebakarannya belum datang…"

Gumaman, ucapan, komentar dan teriakan para warga pun terdengar saling bersahutan. Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana tampak Sasuke tengah memandang kobaran api tanpa ekspresi yang kemudian pergi mengikuti langkah 'teman-temannya' yang lain. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata sapphire memandangnya dengan sedu di kejauhan.

'Bunyinya terdengar… Suara? Bukan, ini bunyi-bunyian… nyaring, bunyi yang nyaring… Rasanya menyakitkan dan tidak menyenangkan… Tapi kenapa rasanya dekat sekali…? Seperti bunyi-bunyi itu yang ada di sampingmu, Sasuke…'

.

**Dark Runa **

**.  
**

16.25, sekolah.

Sekolah tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sana yang sepertinya belum pulang.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kau saja yang pulang." jawab Sasuke, datar.

Cahaya jingga milik sang mentari sore masuk melewati jendela, menerpa wajah dan tubuh kedua pemuda yang terdiam, hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya ̶ "Kebakaran kemarin itu kau, ya?" tanya Naruto, memecah keheningan.

"Kau lihat, ya?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan cuek.

"Aku khawatir dan mengikutimu, lalu ̶ "

"Lalu? Kau tidak menangkap basah aku?" potong Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Aku tidak mengerti, itu tidak menyenangkan. Apa kau mau bilang 'karena tidak terlihat oleh siapapun'?" ujar Naruto, tidak terima.

Sasuke hanya diam, sampai akhirnya ia kembali bersuara. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Di manapun aku berada, aku akan tetap jadi manusia yang patuh. Karena terlalu patuh itulah aku jadi mudah cepat dilupakan orang lain. Di rumah maupun di sekolah, aku ini seperti udara saja. Keberadaanku tidak diakui. Kau takkan mengerti perasaanku." kata Sasuke sambil menatap sinis ke arah Naruto. Onyx-nya tampak menyiratkan kekesalan yang luar biasa.

"Aku mengerti, kok." ucap Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Hidupku juga menderita… Aku selalu berada di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu wajah-wajah teman sekelasku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana tempat dudukku."

Ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Orang-orang di rumahku pun sampai tidak menggangap keberadaanku." katanya lagi. Raut sedu pun terpampang pada wajah manisnya.

'BRAAAK!'

Sasuke menggebrak mejanya, mengejutkan Naruto dan mengembalikannya dari pikirannya. "KAU DILUPAKAN KARENA KAU MEMANG TAK PERNAH ADA DI SINI, 'KAN!" bentak Sasuke, emosi. "… Aku selalu ada di sini. Terus berada di sini. Selalu ada di sini," ucap Sasuke, lebih tenang.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Naruto pun kembali bersuara. "Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, kau memanggilku Uzumaki." ujar Naruto menunduk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Itu karena aku sudah puluhan kali menulis namamu di daftar absensi kelas. Siapa yang tidak ingat kalau begitu? Mau tidak mau aku pasti ingat." sanggah Sasuke kesal. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada jendela di sebelahnya, seakan jendela itu begitu menarik di matanya.

"Bukan hanya ingat, tapi kau juga memanggilku. Aku bagaikan tertolong oleh satu kata itu. Padahal waktu itu rasanya tegang sekali dan… rasanya ingin melompat saja." Naruto meremas baju bagian dadanya dengan tangan kanan. "Bukan hanya aku… yang ingin diakui kehadirannya oleh seseorang."

Sasuke hanya diam dan dengan kosong menatap lurus ke depan.

Angin musim semi berhembus dan menyingkap jendela di samping Sasuke. Sejenak keduanya terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke, mendorongnya ke belakang hingga kedua iris berbeda itu bertemu.

"!" Sebuah kecupan lembut Naruto berikan pada Sasuke.

Hening.

Onyx itu menatap lekat sapphire.

"Kalau kau udara, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, dong. Kau bisa bernapas, kau juga hangat… Jantungmu pun berdetak. Kau ini bukanlah udara, bukan begitu?" Naruto menghela napas. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke…" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, mengakhiri pembicaraan dan pergi dari hadapan pemuda raven yang masih terdiam ̶ merasakan bagaimana bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut.

'Jangan khawatir, Sasuke… Karena kau tidak sendiri…'

.

**Dark Runa **

**.  
**

Stasiun kereta api.

Malam telah tiba. Akibat kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi, dengan terpaksa Naruto pulang terlambat sampai selarut ini. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri sendiri menunggu kereta yang akan menjemputnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke itu?"

Mendengar nama pemuda itu disebut-sebut, Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat sekelompok remaja yang pernah dilihatnya bersama Sasuke saat insiden kebakaran kemarin. Merasa penasaran, Naruto pun mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kita panggil dia?"

"Ah, Sasuke, ya. Aku lupa, habis rasanya dia tidak ada."

"Jahatnya… Cuma saat butuh uang saja ya, kasihan."

Naruto merasa sangat kesal, kepalanya seolah mendidih mendengar ucapan mereka itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo, kita ajak dia main. Dia 'kan tidak punya teman sama sekali, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, kok. Dia pasti akan berterimakasih pada ki ̶ "

'BRUUG!'

Sebuah hantaman yang cukup keras mengenai kepala salah satu dari mereka. Hantaman tersebut berasal dari tas punggung Naruto yang dilemparnya.

"Woy, brengsek!" maki remaja berambut merah jabrik pada Naruto yang kabur begitu saja. "Cepat kejar dia!" perintahnya sambil berlari menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia berbelok melewati tikungan dan langsung bersembunyi di salah satu gang di sana.

"Gah… Kemana dia?"

"Hahaha. Apa kau serius mau mengejarnya, Sasori?"

Tidak terlihat seorang pun di sana selain mereka. "Cih, ayo kita pergi!"

.

.

.

"Hosh, hosh…"

'Bruk!'

Naruto terduduk ngos-ngosan. 'S-sesak…' batinnya sambil meremas dadanya. Raut kesakitan terpampang jelas para wajah manisnya.

"Suke… Sasuke…" gumamnya lemah sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih semuanya.

.

**Dark Runa **

**.  
**

"Tiba-tiba saja…,"

"Hm, bagaimana menyampaikannya, ya… Kemarin malam, tiba-tiba dia kejang-kejang dan ketika dibawa ke rumah sakit… sudah terlambat,"

"Tidak tertolong. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa ditolong lagi."

"Siapa, sih?"

"Tidak tahu,"

"Aku lupa namanya."

"Yang itu tuh, anak yang suka bolos!"

"Bukannya dia sakit, ya?"

"Ih, menular atau tidak, sih?"

"Apapun itu, terserahlah."

"Ah, ayo kita ke karaoke saja!"

"Itu sih dia yang bodoh. Sudah tahu mau mati, seharusnya ya jangan datang ke sekolah lagi, dong!"

"Ahahahaha…!"

'GRATAANG! BRUUK!'

"Hei, APA YANG KAULAKUKAN, UCHIHA!"

"WOY!"

"Bug, bag, bug, bug!'

"UCHIHA!"

.

.

.

Sasuke's POV.

Sekarang, meja itu kosong kembali, ditinggal oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah tahu tentang Naruto…" Seandainya aku tidak jadi petugas pencatat absensi ̶ "Aku tidak harus menuliskan namamu lagi di catatan absensi…"

'Aku juga tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi…' Padahal baru tiga hari berlalu, teman-teman sekelas sudah melupakannya.

'Tidak berbekas sama sekali ̶ menghilang begitu saja,'

'Tes, tes…'

"Aku… tidak mau begitu. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu!"

Naruto…

Sejak aku menulis namamu di kertas putih itu, terdengar olehku ̶

"Pasti! SELAMANYA!" ̶ jeritan hatimu. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu…

"AKU AKAN SELALU MENGINGATMU!" …karena kau juga menyadari jeritan hatiku.

Kau pasti akan menyadarinya.

* * *

- END -

* * *

Khekhekhe, gimana cerita nya? Menarik? Suka? Kalo iya berterimakasihlah pada Mitsuki-san.

Kalo ngak juga kaga apa-apa, ngak peduli gw :p

Gimana? Masih mau ngeflame gw? Silahkan aja sih. Kaga ada yang ngelarang tuh. Apa lagi gw.

Yah,, gw Cuma mau minta komentar dari reader sekalian saja.

Good Bay (-,-)/

**Dark Runa**


End file.
